נυѕт ωιςкєd
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—¡¿Cuál es tu problema!" "Harry no respondió. Todavía encima de él, lo único que hizo fue pasar las yemas de los dedos sobre la parte del labio donde sentía una mínima punzada."::...::AU::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Descendants me pertenece & todo va sin fines de lucro uwur.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **No suelo subir dos oneshots el mismo día —y mucho menos para un mismo fandom—, ésta fue la excepción... _deshonor para mi vaca_ :'D7.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: AU, cosas gays (y/o polyamor, si se le quiere ver así) además de... ¿OoC? Hell, yes (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **N** o era su ambiente ni su estilo —en absoluto, se podía notar a kilómetros— pero, de todas maneras, ahí se encontraba uno de los niños más ricos de todo Auradon, sentado en el sofá de una de las casas más pobres de un pequeño vecindario demasiado aislado de los edificios y colores a los que él acostumbraba ver a diario, por decir poco sobre lo especialmente desolado y aterradoras que lucían las aceras a esas horas de la noche. ¿Su excusa para esos momentos? El que su novia cediera y le dejase conocer a los demás amigos de su grupo de conocidos cercanos.

Tosió un poco, evitando llamar la atención del resto. Los demás estaban (o habían estado), cada uno, en su propio mundo… salvo aquel sujeto que se había dejado caer a su lado luego de haber tomado alcohol como si agua se tratase, con ambos brazos apoyados sobre la parte superior del desteñido mueble, y con él bastaba para cohibirlo en un espacio al que no acostumbraba.

Estaba claro que no pertenecía al entorno, aún si Mal o Evie habían estado en la cercanía, tratando de animarle por más de que tampoco parecían encajar tanto como Ben creyó al insistir conocer al resto sus amigos; en la cocina Carlos intentaba tener algo cercano a una conversación con un rubio (al que alguna vez vio en algún otro sitio) y Jay sólo había salido a fumar luego de haber tenido algunos tensos roces con el chico del delineador, ese mismo que estaba sentado próximo a él.

—Hiciste a Mal rubia —le soltó apenas la muchacha desapareció de la sala junto a su mejor amiga y Uma, la dueña de la casa. No había sonado especialmente molesto, sólo con un tinte burlesco recubriendo su voz, por si el aplaudir lento no daba un efecto similar por sí solo.

— ¿Disculpa? —devolvió el castaño, dándole un sorbo al vaso que estaba sobre la mesa que tenían delante, sin detenerse a prestarle atención a qué era hasta que el ardor apareció y no podía hacer más que carraspear por disimular.

—Ya me escuchaste, reycito —respondió al jugar un poco con algunos mechones de su cabello, incomodándolo más en menos de un parpadeo—. Hiciste que _nuestra Mal_ fuese rubia.

Por inercia, Ben se apartó, conservando esa aura tan calmada que le caracterizaba y que el otro quería destrozar a toda costa, no sólo por órdenes de Uma antes de que el grupo siquiera estuviera cerca de llegar a la casa.

—Yo no hice nada —fue lo primero que atinó a decir con convicción, volviendo a beber antes de dejar el vaso aparte, regañándose a sí mismo—, ella sólo creyó que era lo mejor para...

— ¿Para qué? —presionó, enarcando una ceja y, como si fuese un depredador, acercándose bastante rápido para acorralarlo.

—Para… ¿estar rodeada de otro tipo de gente?

En vez de ofenderse por el vacilante comentario, Harry no dudó en reírse en su cara.

— ¿Eso es lo único que tiene para decir el nuevo chico de Mal? —pareció preguntarse a sí mismo, sin quitar la vista de él y, para su mayor comodidad (con el extra de poner más inquieto al nuevo), apoyando una mano sobre una de sus piernas—. Tsk, pensé que tenía mejor gusto que eso...

—Mal me dijo que salió contigo antes de conocerme —le dijo sin siquiera pensar; no obstante, el orgullo brillaba en sus orbes pardos, quedando en el punto medio entre retador y travieso.

El Hook sonrió.

— ¿Y también que "todos somos amigos aquí" o algo así? —curioseó y, en cuanto Ben asintió, torció su mueca y empezó a deslizar su mano hacia su entrepierna.

—E-Espera, ¿qué demonios…?

—Déjame darte la bienvenida en nombre de todos, _su alteza_.

No tuvo tiempo para aclarar su mente y, mucho menos, reaccionar: con la otra mano había sido tomado por el cuello con fuerza antes de que sus labios fuesen presionados y, posteriormente, asaltados por su lengua.

Entre más quiso negarse, menos pudo; los viejos almohadones en los que estaba sentado se deslizaban al grado de traicionarlo en cada forcejeo, favoreciendo bastante al chico que quedó arriba, concentrado tanto en su cuello como en desvestirlo de manera parcial… y mantener su ropa también, Ben no le hacía las cosas tan fácil como pensó al verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo al igual que un niñito en su primer día de clases.

Gruñó y dejó una marca visible por encima del cuello de la remera celeste del castaño, ganándose un merecido empujón por parte del otro.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

Sin embargo, Harry no respondió. Todavía encima de él, lo único que hizo fue pasar las yemas de los dedos sobre la parte del labio donde sentía una mínima punzada.

Apenas se relamió la herida, volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Vas a hacer un escándalo de esto? —provocó, más despectivo que relajado luego de vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo las siluetas de Gil y Carlos comenzar a acercarse. Si querían que dejara de estar sentado sobre la cadera de Ben, ellos sabían que necesitaban más que una simple aparición—. Adelante, démosles algo más que ver esta noche, chico rey…

—Mal es mi novia —le recordó, entrecerrando la mirada y dando por hecho que ello era suficiente.

— ¿Y? —De nuevo, Harry rió y señaló el lugar con cierta obviedad—. ¡Todos somos amigos aquí!

Pero Ben seguía marcando la distancia al tratar de ponerse de pie en vano.

—No voy a…

— ¿Traicionarla? —Acertó y, divertido, negó varias veces—. ¿Crees que esto se considera "traición"?

Por un instante, lució genuinamente confundido.

— ¿Cómo podría creer que no?

—Sólo estamos jugando un poco —le avisó, rozando su aliento para limitar a palmearle la cabeza—. La gente _como ustedes_ olvida divertirse de vez en cuando.

Quizá, por esa explicación fue que no se sorprendió ante la naturalidad con la que Carlos y Gil tomaron la escena en cuanto se asomaron a comprobar que nada hubiera pasado a mayores; de las chicas no había rastro alguno desde que subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al que debía ser el cuarto de Uma, y tampoco parecía que quisieran reunirse en la sala tan pronto.

Además… podría culpar al alcohol y/o al ex de Mal por algún desastre, en cualquier caso de traspasar algún límite. Chad no sería un buen ejemplo, pero servía como uno de todas formas.

— ¿Ahora tú me vas a dar lecciones de carácter? —bromeó con la frente en alto, buscando desafiarlo.

Y lo consiguió, bastante fácil de hecho.

Antes de actuar de más, Harry le dio un rápido sorbo al ron dejado —casi intacto— por Ben y volvió besarlo de forma igual de fiera.

—El Capitán Morgan sabe mejor así, ¿no lo crees?

Aún sin entender la referencia, se dejó llevar ante el sabor.

Si estaba haciendo el ridículo, ya alguien lo detendría o, sencillamente, despertaría de ese bizarro sueño en algún momento.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien queda por aquí!**_ **Esto es lo que pasa por escribir bajo influencia del sueño + tener un inconsciente voluble, pero un capricho es un capricho y me baso en ellos :'3 (?).  
**

 **Espero que esto lograse distraer a alguien (?), me quedo conforme con tratar de contribuir con un poco de diversidad uwo.**  
 **Ah, Captain Morgan sí es una marca de ron, _sólo debía decirlo por si acaso~_.** **  
**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
